


Reality check for a 10th Doctor and a Tyler

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Rose Tyler Bashing, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of just letting The Doctor tell Rose and him what is going to happen for his fate, the meta crisis Doctor has a mind of his own. A mouth to which he uses to call The Doctor out, and nobody can do it better then himself. Only if Rose thinks she can just get escape free from her own consequences she's got another thing coming.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Metacrisis Tenth Doctor, The Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Reality check for a 10th Doctor and a Tyler

**Hey guys**

**Another fic is covering** **what if the Meta Crisis Doctor spoke up and, this is not going to be Rose or very 10th Doctor friendly. Given frankly with how much of an egotistical judgmental hypocrite David's Doctor was at times, kind of well doesn't leave me the happiest.**

**The 10th Doctor acted like he was the highest authority and even other Doctors I don't think had ego problems as bad as David's Doctor.**

**Rose Tyler is well Russell T Davis made her into this angel who could do no wrong. Something Steven Moffat repeats with some of his female characters.**

**On with the one shot**

* * *

Bad Wolf's Bay in Pete's World

The meta crisis Doctor or David as he prefers to call himself to, no last name. Seriously why are people always so hung up on last names throughout the galaxy, there are some planets where your only get one number or letter. Anyway, returns for focusing on the conversation of The Doctor telling Rose that he needs to stay here on this earth so Rose can make him better like he's a sickness that needs to be cured. Even Rose is complaining he's not, well the real Doctor and frankly David can't blame the woman.

"Oi, enough Doctor," David says using his sudden everybody needs to shut up and listen to my voice.

"Hey, I was talking" The Doctor snaps.

"Yeah, and don't I get a say on what happens in my life? I mean goodness grief the ego on you is worse in this regeneration then even some of your others, you've let people calling you a lonely god go to your head. Do you think I want to be stuck in a world I don't even know, no TARDIS and forced to live a slow path all because you can't stand to look at me? Or maybe you're so hung up on Rose you want to give her a happy ending uncaring if it's what either of us wants" David fires back angrily.

The Doctor just turns with looking away as his face becomes closed off.

"Okay first let's discuss this whole I committed genocide issues, yes I did. But you're a massive hypocrite the size of a few nebula's since for all Rose made you better speech, Donna and you chose to destroy Pompeii to save the earth. Centuries ago, when wearing the question mark jumper, you used the Hand of Omega to destroy Skaro, or destroying the Seven Planets, and the Silurian Earth. As the regeneration version who was born after getting killed in San Francisco in 1999 you destroyed Gallifrey to stop the Faction Paradox" David says "I committed genocide against the Daleks because I had to for the betterment of the universe. There was no way to safely contain them, and setting up a time loop or something would have taken time we didn't have."

"Yes, and that's the kind of thinking which led me to destroying our planet the second time for why I'm the last of the Time Lords," The Doctor says grimly.

"And the Time Lords became as bad as the Daleks, or already were. Remember our self who wore his ugly multicolored coat with his cat pins? When the Time Lords put you, on a second trial and remember the speech upon discovering their crimes of trying to destroy the earth, and cover it up?" David snarls.

Rose, Jackie and Donna all gasp in surprise and anger as despite saving the earth from the Daleks it's something else altogether to have The Doctor's people having tried to destroy their home planet.

The Doctor winces upon remembering his past self's true full speech to the Time Lords _"In all my travels through time and space I have battled against evil, against power-mad conspirators. I should have stayed here! The oldest civilization: decadent, degenerate and rotten to the core! Power-mad conspirators? Daleks, Sontarans, Cybermen, they're still in the nursery compared to us! Ten million years of absolute power: that's what it takes to be really corrupt!"_

"Events that made you decided to be done with the Time Lords until the Last Great Time War forced our hand after Cass died on Karn. And I have to wonder if it's your ego Doctor or given the regenerations used, especially using one up to stay as yourself, you are getting closer to becoming the Valeyard" David replies bleakly

The Doctor steps back like having just been gut-punched with fear and horror washes over him as a dawning realization sinks in. Donna, Rose, and Jackie all look at the Time Lord in concern, especially since not even the Daleks made him look this afraid. Donna walks over with gently placing a hand on her friend's shoulder as Rose looks on in jealousy.

"It's okay, we are here, we're safe. What is it? What's the Valeyard?" Donna asks.

"Centuries ago, I learned what I was, a possible fate of what I could become as I neared the end of my regeneration cycle is well imagine me desperate to live forever, with none of my morals. That's the Valeyard" The Doctor says slowly and darkly.

"This more than me giving a sales pitch to go on the TARDIS. Lost the massive ego issue you have before it causes you to do something you can't come back from. River or Romana would be saying the same thing I am if either were here" David says.

Running a hand through his hair The Doctor merely sighs with heading back silently to the TARDIS and entering it.

"Whose River and Romana?" Rose asks jealously.

Scratching the back of his neck "Two people who were close to me or are depending on the timelines, amazing people. Speaking of wonderful people, I know you would have liked Ace who traveled with me, Donna. Could always count on Dorothy to have Nitro 9 handy" David says in a wistful tone.

"What's Nitro nine?" Rose asks curiously.

"It's a type of explosive and knowing how you feel about that I'm surprised you even let her on board," Donna says.

"Dorothy was an exception to that rule. The explosives came in handy" David says grinning "She actually beat up a Dalek with a baseball bat once, well an Omega enhanced baseball bat but one none the less. I still wish I could have seen that."

Donna and Rose both have smiles on their faces thinking the same thing, especially given their dislike of the Daleks. Meanwhile, David starts heading towards the TARDIS but when Rose follows, he quickly turns around giving her a stare.

"You're not just going to leave me here; I'm coming with The Doctor. I didn't go through all of this to just be left back on Pete's world" Rose says briskly.

Letting out a sigh "I really am sorry but you're not coming. You building that dimension canon helped weaken the walls of the universe despite me explaining how multiple times how dangerous it is if the walls of the universe break down. I won't… I can't have somebody like that alongside me in the TARDIS, not anymore. You've gone too far. There's a lot of damage which needs to be fixed because of the Daleks and you" David says firmly.

"Only the Doctor can make that call," Rose says briskly.

"I am The Doctor" David replies sharply "Yes I'm a clone but I'm still him, I just call myself David, so less confusing to others. Mind you not less confusing to myself but ah well I wouldn't be me."

"But you can't just leave me here, I spent all that time trying to find you," Rose says.

"Watch me, you're too dangerous Rose and you can either stay here or I will remove every memory of me from your head. Then leave you to pick up the pieces" David threatens.

"You wouldn't. You love me, that's what you were going to tell me the last time we stood here" Rose protests.

"That doesn't matter when it comes to protecting the universe. Let go of me Rose and move on with your life. And Donna told me what she could remember from her trip to that parallel world where you didn't even bother coming up with another solution but to kill Donna? Then you had UNIT cannibalize the TARDIS" David replies harshly "A living breathing being all on its own, not just some soulless machine."

Having his piece said David and Donna begin walking to the TARDIS while David begins telling Donna the joys of eating Jelly babies. Rose starts running towards the machine as David and Donna enter but is unable to reach it soon enough before the TARDIS dematerializes.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**For the references of The Doctor of number 7 besides Skaro destroying the Seven Planets, and the Silurian Earth, then later Doctor 8 destroying Gallifrey is all taken from the expanded universe.**

**On David the meta crisis Doctor mentioning Romana and River well I had a hard time picking between them, so I decided to just use both.**

**Until next time**


End file.
